T-Bone (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Moria Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Musshuru Team Builder Helper First stage: 6x INT grunts they don't do anything but and have preempt anti delay Cap: Tesoro Fr Cap: Legend Shanks Subs: Momonga, Usop (PYS orb booster) and any Cerebral PSY unit you have Use all special then kill 5 mobs, clear the stage with last mob. I don't think you will get all with CD 1 Second Stage: Bowling Zoro Frickin annoying stage, for this stage since he will despair you friend captain for 50 turns, you cannot bring DEX Beard Friend I use bit weird zombie team. Cap: Shiki Fr Cap: Fuji Subs: Raid Magellan, Marco (healer), and any other Driven unit Ships: Doffy Ship Just poison this sucker and wait for him to die, use Marco when low health Third Stage: Chopper Another annoying battle. Chopper will put guard buff upon class boost and delay. He have huge HP 5 mill ++ and below 30% he will attack for 80k , very nice. So another time for zombie team, but this one bit tricky. Cap: Shiki Fr Cap: Fuji Subs: GPU, Marco (healer), Raid Magellan and any driven unit, would be good if you have 2nd delayer also Use Fuji Special and kill all the mob around him. Just wait him till Fuji special done then use Magellan. Take note when his HP is nearing 30% use GPU to delay him. That's it 4th Stage : Garp He have huge HP, but that's it. He will preempt cut your HP by 80%. Cap/Fr Cap: 2x QCK Law Subs: WB, Raid Aokiji, Vergo and Colo Kanjuro you have 3 turns to kill, use WB special (make sure you have orb for INT unit or else re roll), use Colo Kanjuro special then Raid Kiji + QCK Law. If cannot clear in 2 turn, then use Vergo special on 3rd turn. if you are having problem, below 20% HP he will attack for 80k , so you can bring damage reducer like Alvida or Barto Ships 5th Stage: T-Bone on 4th turn you will encounter Garp again but with Low health, same deal below 20% he will attack for 80k, so use damage reducer or Barto Ships. T bone himself attack for 5k ish (not really high) so attack him normally but keep your special since he will revive and despair your captain for 4 turn and put anti heal debuff Cap/Fr Cap: QCK Law Subs: WB, Diamante, Vergo, Neo Aokiji my strategy is use Vergo to kill Garp in 3 turns (Can Use WB special here if you cannot clear in 3 turns) And use 1 QCK Law special for 1st phase of T bone when you have Green orb on Aokiji. He will revive and despair, use Diamante to stall the despair then proceed to clear with QCK Law + Neo Kiji special (of course with Green orb in Kiji)